An enterprise network may include a core network connected with a plurality of virtual local area networks (VLANs). The VLANs may for example be of the type defined by 802.1Q. Hosts, such as virtual machines, in a same VLAN may communicate with each other on layer-2. Hosts belonging to different VLANs may be capable of communicating with each other on layer-3, such as IP communication, instead of layer-2.